


Fall

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gets hurt after a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

Towards the end of the show, they all decided to climb a small set of stairs onto a platform and say goodbye to everyone- the ascent went fine, they thanked the fans and waved and started walking back down the stairs. Liam went last, barreling down the six stairs to catch up. On the last stair he felt a crunch in his ankle, falling as it twisted.

He let out a bark-like shout as he went down, and the boys turned around, laughing. Zayn reached out a hand to help him up, still laughing. When Liam tried to put weight on the ankle he fell again, and then they stopped laughing and looked concerned. 

“Can you hop?” Harry asked, pulling him to his feet (foot). 

Liam leaned on Louis’ and Harry’s shoulders and hopped off of the stage, collapsing into a chair backstage. 

“I don’t think it’s broken,” Liam said. “I think it’s just twisted, because it’s not bruised, just swelling.”

He’d pulled up his pant leg to check it, the ankle reddened and swollen. Zayn shook his head.

“That looks awful, mate,” Zayn said. “Are you sure that’s not broken?”

“Does this hurt?” Harry asked, tilting his foot up towards him. 

“Yeah,” Liam said. “Of course that hurts, idiot.”

Harry shrugged. “You should probably go to the doctor’s.”

Louis helped him stand up, supporting most of his weight. “Until then, we should wrap it, okay?” Louis said, helping him start hopping to the dressing rooms.

Louis started ripping apart a linen pair of pants, wrapping each strip around his ankle gingerly.

“What’s the point in this?” Liam asked. 

“I dunno,” Louis said, standing. “I’ll get some ice.”

He came back with a bag full of ice, telling Liam to prop up his foot and hold the ice on, which he did, shaking his head at Louis’ disorganized anxiety.

“I think I’ll be fine,” Liam said. “I’ve broken a bone before; this is not what it feels like.”

“If you’re sure,” Louis said. “We should go get on the bus now.”

Liam sighed and stood up again, bending his knee to keep the ice against his ankle while hopping- he looked ridiculous, and probably would have fallen over without Louis half-carrying him.

Louis kept laughing at him, trying to suppress the giggles but finding himself unable. 

“You’re so supportive, Lou.”

“You look like a bizarre flamingo,” Louis said, grinning.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Aw, I still have sympathy,” Louis said, pausing to kiss Liam.

Liam almost fell over when Louis had let go momentarily to kiss him, and he ended up leaning against the wall, giving Louis an annoyed expression. “Geez.”

They started the slow movement towards the bus again, needing Paul to split them a large path through the leftover fans from the show. They all started freaking out about the ice and wrap, so getting on the bus and being able to shut out most of the noise was a blessing.

“Elevate your foot, Liam,” Louis said, sitting down. Liam propped his foot up on a chair and sighed.

One thing he despised was being injured, because it wasn’t really weakness and yet it still prevented you from doing things you normally could.

“I can’t believe you did that going down a few stairs,” Niall said, trying not to smile.

All of the boys were smirking at his expense, but he knew that if it were serious they’d be really worried- maybe he would act like it was broken just to make them feel guilty.

But the sheepish expressions they would all don in seconds weren’t quite worth a trip to the hospital. Almost. But not quite.


End file.
